Complete Invisiblity
by Animegurl64
Summary: No notices Yugi anymore. He believes he does not exist. Nuff said. oneshot


Animegurl64: Another new ficcy  
  
Yugi: Shouldn't you be updating " Last Defence Against Chaos"?  
  
Animegurl64: I have writers block. So sue me. This story "Complete Invisibility" was inspired by Invisible by Lonely Vigil another author here so you should read it. Yami Disclaimer, Now!  
  
Yami: Animegurl64 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Good enough.  
  
~*~ Journal Entry ~*~  
  
** POV Change **  
  
/ Yugi to Yami /  
  
// Yami to Yugi //  
  
Complete Invisibility  
  
** Yugi POV**  
  
~*~ Yugi's Journal ~*~  
  
Have you ever wondered what it's like not to exist? I know that feeling. It is a horrid feeling to experience. Has someone close become so perfect you're ignored? That has happened to me. His name is Yami. You may notice the name. It has a lot of significance. He is my dark half, and he is better than me at everything. He is perfection in perfection. He perfects perfection. You may say that is not possible, but than again you haven't met Yami. Ahhhh Yami. The sound of that name used to bring me joy, but when have I ever known joy? Do you know what it's like to be invisible to the ones you care about most? No you don't do you? because if you did you would not pity me. You would not even have the ability. No my friend you most likely haven't known the feeling. After that feeling sinks in you lose the ability to have emotions like any other human being. I myself have found being deprived of emotions is a good thing. You have the ability to leave behind the pain. Feeling no loneliness, no sorrow, no envy, no anger has some very good quirks but one does miss the ability to feel happiness, comfort, compassion and joy but one gets over it quite quickly. My friend I have but a speck of these emotions left. I have become a shadow of my former self, the one you knew and loved. I have come to the conclusion getting close to people only leaves you with more heartache. Seto Kaiba was right all along. Becoming cold, cruel and conniving is the only way to be. Having the inability for feelings most likely makes me more of a person than I was before. People no longer notice me. Even those who I was a punching bag too. I am the invisible man. It is not a result of a scientific experiment gone wrong or some form of biological error. It is the pure and utter fact that people flat out refuse to see what is directly in front of their faces. My friends, Ryou and Malik, will become like I am soon. I hate to watch it, knowing what is to become of them. I have done all I can in this seemingly invisible state, but it is not enough. People are starting to refuse to see them. I feel a speck of sorrow for them. That is the only reason I'm still here. I patiently await the day they come into the world of the invisible. So we may leave together from this awful place. However their Yamis make sure they are included. I am growing bored of waiting. If there is any chance they may be saved I will wait. If they are saved I will leave here and go somewhere will people care. I am not going to kill myself, no my friend I have honor. My code of honor is that killing is the easy way out. Since when is taking the easy way the best way. My friends Ryou and Malik will most likely survive in the world of the seen. It is quite unlikely they will ever drift here. Their Yamis actually give a damn about their well-being. I will go see Kaiba now. I am planning to leave next week. Grandpa is the only one who will miss me. Heaven knows I'll miss him. One day I will be back. When I manage to drift back into the world of the seen.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi quickly shut the book as he heard Yami drift past the door. There really wasn't much need for this since Grandpa was the only one who thought he existed anymore. Yami drifted right past not even acknowledging the fact that his Hikari was staring at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry Yami just drifted past. I can't talk to him through our mind anymore. Our link has depleted to the point where it is a wisp of cloud. I need not put up mental barriers. It's not like he ever bothers going into my head anymore. It's a waste of his "Precious time and energy" as Tea would put it. Like I care anyway. No emotions remember. The only reason confide with you is because I've made a habit of it. Now when I leave I will leave you for all to read. I must now go tend to unfinished business. I want to leave everything in order before I leave.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi shut the journal and left to see Kaiba. Just as he suspected Yami was sleeping and hadn't heard a word he had thought. " Goodbye Yami. May we meet once for as existing beings." He nodded and walked out the door. Unbeknownst to him Yami had heard some slight thing of what he said.  
  
Owarii  
  
Animegurl64: That was so deep. I think it's the best thing I've ever written. Please R & R. 


End file.
